Celestia's Banishment
by SomeGirlNamedKiera
Summary: What would happen if Luna was the elder sister and had to banish an envious Celestia?


"Celestia banished me to the moon! Has she ever felt ANY guilt for what I went through?" Luna shouted.

"Perhaps she has, much more than you think. But what if the roles were reversed? Why don't you go ahead, and take a drink." Zecora told the angry alicorn.

Luna took a huge gulp from the potion. She waited a while as her eyes turned pure white.

Twilight Sparkle appeared in the dark throne room of the two alicorn sisters, Luna and Celestia. All night, ponies took in the night. They played, and talked, and danced, and adventured. But during the day, everypony went to sleep, and didn't wake back up until the crack of sunset.

"Where am I?" Twilight gasped, looking around confused.

"Not another step!" A familiar voice boomed as the younger alicorn sister Celestia stepped into sight.

"Princess Celestia!" The purple alicorn cried in relief. Walking towards Celestia she said "I don't understand, where are we? Why did you and Luna disappear?"

Celestia didn't seem like a happy camper. Her voice was loud and angry. "Did you really expect me to sit idly by while they all basked in your precious night?"

"Precious night?" Twilight repeated.

"There can only be one princess in Equestria! And that princess, will be me!" Celestia screamed as flames traveled up the walls, cracking it.

A large hole appeared in the wall, as Celestia raised the sun, blocking the moon. The sky turned bright and Twilight turned away from the shining light of the sun.

Flames danced around Celestia engulfing her inside as she let out a screech. When the light and fire died down the white alicorn was gone. In her spot was a tall, red alicorn wearing golden armor and an inferno for her mane and tail. Her cutiemark had changed into a darkened sun.

The reformed Celestia let out a crazed laugh as her mane and tail swirled around the throne room.

She fired an orange yellow laser resembling a fire. It broke a huge hole in the roof nearly crushing Twilight. Princess Luna walked out glaring up at her corrupt little sister.

Luna flew upwards causing Celestia to shoot another magic burst out of her horn. Luna dodged it and landed as Twilight ran in front of her.

"Celestia!" Twilight cried, "Think of how long you were banished to the sun! You'll give us no choice but to send you back there if you don't stop!"

"Celestia, I will not fight you! You must lower the sun! It is your duty!" Luna yelled.

Celestia raised an eyebrow, at what Luna had just called her. "Celestia? I am, Solar Flare!" She paused, but continued. "I have but one royal duty now, to destroy you!"

Solar Flare shot another beam at Luna causing her to fly upwards and out of the hole in the ceiling Solar Flare had created.

"And where do you think you're going?" Solar Flare asked, as she lunged upwards after her elder sister. Twilight started to chase them.

Solar Flare fired a laser at Luna but once again she dodged another one that hit a building. Solar Flare fired two more beams breaking a few more buildings. She fired another one, breaking a bridge nearly crushing the chasing Twilight.

Solar Flare shot another one at the ground, missing again. But then, she got lucky. A fire shot hit right into Luna's chest causing her to scream and fall downwards.

"LUNA!" Twilight screamed at the top of her lungs. She flew down as Solar Flare's laughter echoed behind her.

"No, why would Celestia do this?" Twilight Sparkle sobbed, as tears ran down her face. "Why now?" Luna stood up as Twilight replied, "You're alright!"

Luna stared up at where her sister was last seen, determination on her face. "You're alright!" Luna didn't respond.

"Princess Luna?"

"Oh dear sister, I am sorry. But you have given me no choice but to use these." Luna whispered as she used her magic to reveal the past Elements of Harmony.

Twilight looked confused. "Are those, the Elements of Harmony, but that's how they looked like in…the past. This is the night you banished her."

Luna flew up to the top and levitated the elements up to her, revealing the element of magic from the stone. They swirled around her creating an array of color. A light aura emerged from Luna as her hair was flowing in the wind of the strong magic. Twilight looked away from the light as Luna flew upwards to once again face her rebelling sister.

Solar Flare flew over and activated her magic. Luna did as well, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Solar Flare released her flames towards Luna in a beam, as Luna activated the elements shooting out a rainbow laser similar to Twilight and her friend's magic. It greatly overpowered Solar Flare and she was covered in the light from the magic.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Solar Flare was shot into the sun as the silhouette of a mare appeared on it.

Luna returned into present day, as she found herself in tears.

"I'm sorry sister, I understand, I'm sorry." She begged as she looked over to the zebra smiling at her. "Thank you." Luna said gently as she then flew off to visit her favorite pony in Equestria.


End file.
